


What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Date Night, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies, forlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Forrest loves to watch scary movies, Alex doesn't... But he's willing to try watching one *with* ForrestPROMPT USED - MOVIE NIGHT
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

“What’s your favorite scary movie?”

“What?”

Alex looked up from his phone where he was reading the news. Forrest was sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through his Netflix account, Buffy settled on his lap.

“I asked you, what’s your favorite scary movie?” Forrest repeated.

“Honestly? I don’t have one,” Alex replied. “Minorities are always the first to die in those things.”

“They’re just movies…” Forrest said as he turfed Buffy off his lap and sat up to look at Alex who’d turned back to his phone. “Make believe, an excuse to get all worked up and feel scared,”

“Who’d _want_ to feel scared on purpose?” Alex added. He looked up as Forrest got to his feet and walked towards him.

“It’s the fear that makes you reach for someone else, to feel safe and protected,” Forrest replied.

Forrest reached out, took Alex’s phone and set it on the table before he climbed into his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and looked into his eyes. Alex ran his fingers along Forrest’s thighs to slide his own around his waist.

“I didn’t need movies to help me feel fear,” Alex whispered. “I had my father for that… I’d lie awake at night, listening for the sound of his footsteps, never knowing when he was suddenly going to use me for a punching bag. 2am? 4am? 7pm? Whenever he felt like it… He’d line my brothers up against the wall and make them watch. If any of us made a sound, he’d wail on me even harder.”

“I’m sorry,” Forrest replied as he rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m such an idiot sometimes.”

“No, you’re not, you just… have the luxury of being able to forget at times.”

“I’m sorry your dad was... such a piece of work.”

Alex shifted his hands to Forrest’s face, urged him to look at him and they looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before he leaned over and kissed him.

“We don’t have to talk about him,” Alex said. “Or at all.”

“It’s almost Halloween and… I _love_ scary movies,” Forrest said. “Is there any chance you’d like to watch _one_ , barely scary one with me?”

“If it’s barely scary then what’s the point of watching it?”

“I’m just looking for _any_ excuse to spend time with you that could lead to more time making out.”

“Making out? What are we, back in high school?”

“Depends, are you going to let me get to second base? Third base?”

“If we go into your bedroom right now, I’ll let you hit a home run,” Alex whispered.

*****

It was a week before Halloween when Forrest got a text from Alex inviting him over for dinner and a movie. He didn’t think twice about it since they often had movie nights, alone or with friends, but the fact Buffy was invited too meant that Alex intended for them to stay the night.

The days were still warm but the evenings were starting to get chilly. Forrest and Buffy showed up at the usual time, Alex greeted him at the door with a kiss and a beer.

Buffy immediately went searching for her supper which was waiting in the kitchen and by the time Alex and Forrest sat down to eat their meal, she was already pining for more.

They finished eating then cleared the table together. Falling into a very domesticated pattern, Forrest washed while Alex dried and put everything away. As each item was handed from one to the other, they shared a kiss.

When the washing was done, Forrest headed into the living room while Alex prepared popcorn. He then followed Forrest, grabbed his hand and escorted him outside into the backyard.

A picnic blanket was set up, along with a projector and a white sheet acting as a screen.

“What’s all this?” Forrest asked him.

“Well, I figure if we’re going to watch something creepy, why not _really_ set the mood?” Alex replied.

“And what exactly do you consider _creepy_?”

Alex picked up the remote and pressed play, an image filled the screen and Forrest side-eyed him.

“Are you _sure_ you want to watch this one?” Forrest asked him.

Alex wrapped his arm around Forrest’s waist and pulled him close.

“I trust you to protect me,” Alex whispered before kissing his cheek.

They moved towards the picnic blanket and arranged the pillows just right as they settled on the ground. Alex removed his prosthetic to be more comfortable and curled into Forrest’s arms. The bowl of popcorn within both their reach. Alex pressed play on the movie and they began to watch.

Forrest had seen the film before so he spent most of the runtime watching Alex watch the movie but it became pretty clear early on that Alex wasn’t really into it. After Alex had burrowed into Forrest’s embrace, he looked down and realized his face was pressed into his chest. Alex wasn’t even watching the movie.

But it was clear he’d gone to a lot of effort to make this night special for Forrest. He was _trying_ because he knew that Forrest was into it. In hindsight, a film about a man going crazy and trying to murder his family probably wasn’t the best film choice for someone with Alex’s upbringing.

Forrest reached over and gently stroked his fingers through Alex’s hair, causing him to look up and meet Forrest’s gaze. They both leaned closer, lips coming together in a soft, lingering kiss.

“You’re not enjoying this, are you?” Forrest whispered.

“The being here in your arms part I’m _really_ enjoying,” Alex replied as he slid his hand underneath Forrest’s shirt, caressing his skin.

“Would you like to call it a night? Maybe move this into the bedroom…”

“I’m pretty comfortable here, if you are…?”

“What exactly are you suggesting then?”

“Fuck me right here.”

“Are you sure you-”

“Yes, Forrest, please? If you’re not in the mood to fuck because of the movie then please just touch me, hold me, make me feel safe.”

“Do you… not feel safe right now?”

“I feel safe with you and even safer when I’m in your arms,”

Forrest pulled Alex closer and kissed him deeply, thrilled at the way Alex melted in his embrace. They shared deep, lingering kisses while their hands explored each other’s bodies. Slowly stripping away the layers of clothing until Alex was clad in nothing but his underwear.

Forrest took his time, grasping Alex through the confines of the material. He palmed his hardness while Alex thrust into his touch, gasping from arousal. Forrest slipped his hand inside, reached under to tease his balls.

“Forrest,” Alex gasped, almost breathlessly.

“So… You lure me outside to watch a scary movie,” Forrest whispered. “Were you actually planning to get fucked tonight?”

“Why are you asking me _that_?”

“Because I need to know if I have to stop touching you to go and grab lube.”

“Fuck,” Alex muttered. 

“It’s okay, we can do… other things…”

He retracted his hand just far enough to free Alex of his underwear. He wrapped his fingers around Alex’s hardness while crushing their lips together in another kiss. He stroked his fingers up and down the length as Alex thrust into his grasp.

“Ohhhhhh, yes!” Alex gasped. “Yes!”

“Was gonna ask if you like that but I think I got my answer,” Forrest teased.

“Yes, yes, oh yeah!” 

Forrest slowly kissed his way down Alex’s chest, ran his tongue along the length of his hardness before taking his balls into his mouth. Alex arched his back as Forrest lapped at his skin, making his cock ooze with precum.

“Fuck,” Alex hissed as his fingers slid into Forrest’s blue locks. 

He smiled to himself as his tongue explored the round sacks, basking in the cries of pleasure emitting from Alex’s lips. He slowly ran his tongue along the length of his cock, closing his lips around the head. He wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking the length while lapping at the tip.

“You taste so _good_ ,” Forrest teased. His breath warm against Alex’s skin.

“Forrest,” Alex gasped. “Ohhhhh, Forrest!”

He closed his mouth over Alex’s cock and began to work him over. Alex closed his eyes as he thrust into Forrest’s mouth, unable to resist the temptation of his beautiful mouth. Alex lost himself in the sensation, his fingers tugging at Forrest’s hair as he tried to prolong the inevitable. His orgasm was building, he was going to come but he didn’t want to just yet, he wanted this to last.

Alex opened his eyes and his gaze locked with Forrest’s. There was nothing sexier than seeing his cock disappear inside the man’s mouth. Eyes locked, they stared into each other’s souls while Forrest continued to feast on Alex’s cock and Alex’s fingers tugged at his hair.

“Oh, fuck I’m close,” Alex breathed.

“I know,” Forrest’s words were mumbled around the thick cock in his mouth. “Come for me, Alex.”

“Not yet,”

“Not _yet_?”

“I want this to last.”

“Talk to me, tell me how good this feels... talk dirty to me!”

“I need your mouth on my cock,” Alex said. “The way you scrape your teeth along my length. I just wanna fuck your mouth and shove my cock deep in your throat.”

“Fucking do it!” Forrest hissed.

Alex grasped Forrest’s hair, tugging very fiercely as he slammed his cock into Forrest’s eager mouth. 

“You’re such a slut for my cock,” Alex told him. “The way you suck and lick and tease me. You want every inch of my dick… And every drop of my come. You’re gonna swallow it all, aren’t you?”

“Mmmhmm.” Forrest couldn’t speak as Alex thrust into him. Fucking his face and making Forrest’s cock throb.

“Are you ready? Ready for my cum?” Alex asked him.

Forrest couldn’t pull away this time to reply. He simply relaxed his throat as best he could and waited for his reward. The salty taste filled his mouth as Alex’s seed slipped down his throat. He swallowed it down while Alex’s orgasm ripped through his body and he cried out Forrest’s name in orgasmic bliss.

He lapped at Alex’s cock until he was milked dry then he affectionately kissed the tip before he crawled up the length of Alex’s body. He placed a kiss to his chest and his neck before claiming his lips in a deep, lingering kiss.

Alex’s hands tugged at Forrest’s hair as he crushed their lips together, making him moan into the kiss. He reached up, grasped Alex’s hand and guided it down between his legs, wanting Alex to feel how badly he still wanted him.

“Can I just say, I have never been so turned on while watching this movie,” Forrest’s lips were still pressed to Alex’s.

He was a little surprised when Alex pulled away just far enough to look into his eyes, a mixed expression upon his face.

“What?” Forrest questioned him. “What’s that look for?”

“Just… Good,” Alex replied. “I’d be worried if you got aroused at the idea of someone going crazy and _murdering_ people.”

“Some people get off on this stuff, okay?”

“I know, I just… didn’t imagine you were the type…”

Forrest continued to hold Alex’s hand against his hardness, gazing into his eyes.

“Would you love me less if I did?” Forrest whispered.

“Of course not,”

“Because studies _have_ shown that it’s possible to be aroused when watching a scary movie with someone you’re attracted to…”

“What? Wait, is that why you wanted to watch a scary movie with me? To see if _I_ would get aroused?”

“No, I wanted to watch a scary movie with you because it’s almost Halloween and _I_ like watching all types of movies… but Halloween is the time of year to curl up in the dark with someone you love and watch something creepy.”

“And if one or both people watching said movie just happen to get turned on… leading to sex…” Alex trailed off.

“Then both those people are lucky to have found someone willing to fuck their brains out after literally having the shit scared out of them…”

“You’re just lucky that I was too busy enjoying being in your arms to pay any attention to the movie… The fact I was horny, was all because of you and not some movie.”

Forrest smirked down at Alex as he pulled his hand out from underneath one of the pillows. He held up a tube of lube and showed it to Alex.

“So… How do you suppose this ended up inside this cosy pillow love nest you built for us?” He asked Alex. “You led me to believe that you _hadn’t_ planned on us having sex out here tonight…”

Alex smiled while blushing.

“Okay, fine, I thought if _I_ got too scared, I could distract you with sex but things were going so well and… I didn’t want you to think I _had_ planned on it hence the making you think there wasn’t any out here but then you suggested we wouldn’t need it and-”

Forrest cut Alex’s ramblings off with another kiss.

“The movie isn’t even over yet, the night is still young,” he said. “And I’d _really_ love to fuck you right now.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Alex asked. “For me to start talking dirty again? About how badly I need your cock inside me? How I want you to fuck me so hard until I’m screaming your name?”

“All of it; I want all of it. I want you to utter the most depraved things in my ear while I fuck you so hard, you’ll be begging for _more_.”

“Oh fuck… Forrest, fuck me, now, please?” Alex gasped while parting his legs.

“You might want to pace yourself, baby, because I’m gonna drive you wild until you’re begging for my cock and for me to fill you. You’ll be hard and I won’t let you come until I say so and all the while you’ll be on edge, begging, pleading and you’re gonna love every second of it.”

Alex pulled Forrest to him and crushed their lips together in a deep kiss, plunging his tongue inside as he bucked his hips, pressing into Forrest’s thigh.

“Pace yourself, it’s going to be a long night,” Forrest teased.

And it was. It truly was.

When they were _finally_ finished, both collapsed in an exhausted and spent heap upon the pillows of their outdoor movie night picnic, Alex pulled Forrest into his arms, loving the feeling of the man’s head resting upon his chest. He softly stroked his fingers through Forrest’s sweat soaked hair and smiled to himself as he sleepily asked.

“What’s your favorite scary movie?”

“Any that I watch with you,” Forrest replied.

Alex smiled to himself, wondering just how many more movie nights they could squeeze in before Halloween.


End file.
